starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Brad Champlain
|fgcolor= |image= |imgsize= |imgdesc= |image2= |imgsize2= |imgdesc2= |birth= |death= |race=Terran |gender=Male |height= |weight=100 pounds |hair= |eyes= |faction= Terran Dominion :Special Research Operations |job=Scientist |family= |voice= |concept= |concattop= }} Professor Brad Champlain is a terran scientist and member of the Dominion's Special Research Operations, skilled in the fields of organic chemistry and xenobiology. He prefers the term "professor" to "doctor" when it's being applied to him. He wears glasses. Biography Early Research Champlain's first doctorate was in organic chemistry. It flowed naturally into his second doctorate of xenobiology. He joined Special Research Ops and used his skills in military applications. At some point he took a sabbatical on Shiloh.Bogdanove, Kal-El. "Frenzy." (Feb. 28, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Frenzy Accessed 2013-02-28. The Choss Operation In early 2505,Twitter. 2013-03-24. Blackstone Twitter History. Twitter. Accessed 2013-03-24. the moon of Choss experienced a mutalisk infestation that threatened the township of Quijadas. The town requested aid and Champlain requested that he be the one who be sent, as he wanted to find his "big fish"—confirmation of the existence of a "canny mutalisk." Choss arrived on the moon. He was dressed poorly for its warm climate, and that, along with his small physique and the absence of actual weapons, made a poor first impression on Marshal Katrin Shearon. Getting out of the heat in the Agave Club, he told the marshal what he knew about mutalisks—a lot, and explained that the colony was likely dealing with a total of at least sixty mutalisks. Shaearon exclaimed that they'd need more firepower, and it was an assessment Champlain agreed with. That firepower came in the form of mercenary Breg Shaw and his Flyswatter I goliath. In the week it took the merc to arrive, Champlain had set up sensors in the canyons, defining the mutalisks' vector of habitation. Through this, he was able to determine the approximate location of the creatures' spire. He relayed these findings to the merc, and Shearon herself declared she would join the hunt. Champlain traveled in a lab pod attached to the goliath while Shearon used an LAV. The trio swapped opinions before engaging the first of many mutalisk hunting packs. As Champlain pointed out, every kill counted as the mutalisks were without a hatchery. Upon finding the spire itself however, they saw that Champlain's earlier estimate of sixty or so mutalisks was a gross underestimate. As part of the plan to take the structure out, Champlain pulled out a synthetic pheromone dispersal unit. As the mutalisks were not being controlled by any higher zerg entity, the plan was to mount it on Shearon's LAV and draw the mutalisks away, giving Shaw time to destroy the spire. It worked initially, but then the mutalisks turned back to engage Shaw's goliath. Shaw had to back off, sending the trio back to square one. They shared stories over a night campfire, but daybreak brought no relief. Only another mutalisk attack that destroyed the goliath's missile racks. Things only got worse as the mutalisks continued to hunt them. Champlain was incapacitated by a mutalisk (and gained a broken arm as well) and of the other mutalisks, one of them was behaving in accordance with Champlain's "canny mutalisk" theory. Shaw was killed, but Shearon was able to destroy the spire and kill the "canny mutalisk." Champlain found her and helped her regain consciousness. The spire was destroyed and Champlain had found his "big fish." The two headed back to the township. Champlain later sent the canny mutalisk's body to Project Blackstone for study.Blizzard Entertainment. Project Blackstone, accessed on 2013-04-11 References Category:Terran map and web characters Category:Terran scientists